Help Needed, But Not Appreciated
by Kaykie
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and there are new faces all around. Not only is Voldermort wreaking new havoc with his return, but another force lurks below the surface. But will Harry be able to square off with this new threat and kick some Umbridge butt too?


Hey guys! Here's my story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Help Needed, But Not Appreciated**

**Back to School**

September first couldn't come fast enough as far as Harry Potter was concerned. Each summer he spent trapped with the Dursley's tore a little bit out of him and during that time it took all his will power to restrain him from hexing his God awful relatives. They would lock him in his room to make sure he received no contact with the outside world apart from the few letters he received from Ron and Hermione, the odd issue of _The Daily Prophet_ and the time he spent grooming his owl Hedwig.

So, on this day, as he sat sandwiched between his fat cousin and one of his equally awful friends his heart leapt as Kings Cross Station became visible. Dudley had wound the car window down, to try and cool his fat self down in the scorching August heat and the wind was annoying Harry. The car was stuffy and awkward, Aunt Petunia was nagging Uncle Vernon over not watering their plants that morning and Dudley's moronic friend had taken delight in seeing how far through Hedwig's cage he could stuff his fingers before she bit him.

He felt his stomach clench as the car stopped and Uncle Vernon opened the car door. Dudley unceremoniously flopped himself out of the car allowing Harry to step out and onto the cobbled steps. No sooner had he got out had Dudley got back in and slammed the door shut. Uncle Vernon was busying himself trying to rid himself of Harry's belongings as if they were something contagious and were infecting his precious car.

A few minutes later Vernon was finished unloading and got back in with no words exchanged and sped off, leaving Harry's possessions scattered along the pavement. Harry grumbled to himself and set about gathering up his things, before he was late. Scrambling his things together he loaded them onto a nearby trolley and sped off into the station. Harry was so excited he didn't pay attention to where he was going and smashed straight into what appeared to be a tramp.

"Oh no! Here, let me help you!" Harry gasped as he grabbed the other man's hand and helped him to his feet. The other man dusted himself off and chuckled to himself.

"Think nothing of it my boy, I'm not injured" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I was in a rush to catch my school train you see!" Harry tried to explain.

"I understand, at least you helped me back up. Most of these people here wouldn't dream of helping someone in need." He stopped for a moment and stuck one of his gloved hands into his trouser pockets before pulling out a small object and placing it in Harry's hand. "Here, for your troubles." He smiled.

"Wait, I really don't need any kind of payment mister… er-" Harry paused as he looked around. The old man had disappeared plain out of sight. Harry stood there confused for a moment or two before looking at the station's clock. He had ten minutes left before boarding, he sighed to himself and stuffed the tramp's gift inside his pocket.

Harry reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten and walked through the illusion effortlessly. On the other side an old fashioned, crimson steam engine awaited him. He smiled to himself and wheeled his trolley over to where he could see a cluster of red hair.

"Hi guys." He said in greeting to the family. A small plump woman turned around first and enveloped him in a large, bone crushing hug. The others around said their hellos in a more normal fashion.

"Harry! You're all skin and bones! Have those muggles not been feeding you again? I swear if they haven't I'll show up at their doorstep and hex them so fast they won't know what hit them!" Mrs. Weasley ranted before being led away by her husband.

"I think what mum's trying to say is: How've your holidays been?" The oldest teen of the gaggle said. He was unnaturally lanky, with a long thin nose, small thin mouth, blue eyes and a mop of flaming red hair.

"They've been alright this time." Harry replied. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Somewhere on the train doing 'prefect business' I think she's just being nosey to be honest." Ron joked.

"I suppose she had the right idea though, the train's about to set off any minute. Don't you think we should get on?" Harry suggested.

"I suppose, but I don't exactly like the idea of going back to school. I didn't do that essay Snape set…" Ron said as he laughed nervously.

"There you two are!" A female voice called out. The two boys turned around to be met with the female of their group. A young witch stood before them of about average height and build with an unruly mass of curly hair.

"Hi Hermione." The two greeted in unison.

"No time to pass pleasantries I'm afraid. You'd better board now or you'll be left behind and Ronald you're needed in the prefect cabin." She said in an authoritive tone.

"Yes ma'am." The two replied as they were frog marched on to the steam engine. Once on the train the trio said goodbye, Ron and Hermione had prefect duties to do and Harry was left to find a cabin alone. His search ended soon once he found a cabin occupied by only two people; Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

The train ride went along relatively smoothly, Harry had been telling Neville about his summer; About how dementors had attacked him, his expulsion and trial and how he'd spent the last week of the holidays with his uncle and auntie. Luna on the other hand was too busy indulging herself in the latest issue of _The Quibbler_.

The train pulled up to the station about seven or eight and the new trio stepped out. They met up with Hermion and Ron by the coaches that would take them up to the castle. Harry looked at the creatures pulling them, it looked like a living Pegasus corpse. Harry tried to explain to the others what he was seeing, but was only met by sceptical looks… apart from off Luna who believed him completely.

The carriages eventually arrived at the school gates and the teens walked the rest of the way. Harry gulped as he looked up at the large doors. He turned around and looked out across the great lake as it was covered in moonlight. He grumbled to himself and went to alter his tie. He felt his arm brush against something on his chest and then remembered the tramp in the station.

He dug into his chest pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a marble filled with water, he held it up and stared at it as it reflected in the moonlight. He remembered an old myth from his primary school that said that if you found a marble or ball that had stuff inside it a wish would come true. Jokingly he clasped the water filled marble to his chest and spoke in a soft whisper;

"I wish someone would help me survive this year." No sooner had he uttered those words than a large heavy hand smacked against his back. He stumbled forward and dropped the marble into one of the Hogwarts gutters that leas in to the lake.

"Come on Harry, no time to be standing around." Ron laughed and walked ahead.

"Yeah…" Harry said laughing along. If he'd have cared to pay attention he would have noticed a small red glow underneath the lake's surface.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the Gryffindor house table. The first years had just been sorted and Dumbledore had just finished his end of year speech (which had been plagued by numerous 'mysterious' "Ahem, hem"s)

The students were just about to tuck in to their food when a loud crash was heard in the outside hall. Everyone stared as the halls to the great hall opened. A young girl stepped through, she couldn't have been no older than fifteen.

She stood at about 5ft 2 and had a slim figure. She had dark black hair with two long bangs going down her face. One bang almost covered her left eye and the other followed the right side of her face. The rest was scraped back into a high bun, which was held in place by red hair needles. From the bun she then had two pieces of long flowing curls, that were tied in bobbles at the bottom.

She had large round eyes that were a shocking shade of crimson with pitch black pupils. Her pupils seemed to run from the bottom trough her iris and stopped at it's outer rim. She had long, thick, curly eyelashes that framed her eyes. She had a small, cute, rounded nose and small but plump lips. She had little ears, that were pierced with little red diamond star earrings.

She wore bright red nail polish and was dressed in Hogwarts robes. Around her neck she wore a black necklace with a red butterfly on it. She wore rounded black shoes with a red rim that then had silver stars decorating it.

The students and teachers stared at her in disbelief. The hall was silent for a minute before the girl laughed to herself. She breathed heavily before she spoke;

"Sorry I'm late!" She shouted in apology while running up to Professor McGonagall at the front of the hall. All the students stared at her, the girls all stared in confusion and the boys all stared in wonder as her breasts bounced as she ran. "Did I miss my sorting?!" She asked in a panic.

McGonagall, dumbstruck, unravelled the parchment once more. The girl's name began to write itself at the bottom of the paper and McGonagall stared at her. She held the parchment out and cleared her throat loudly before speaking.

"Students, there has been a mistake. This girl was missed off the list by accident, I'm sorry to hold up your feast." She said in explanation.

The other students froze, their eyes all locked on to this new girl. McGonagall took in a breath before lifting the sorting hat off of it's stool and announcing the girl's name:

"Marguerite Ailsa Ruth Yamka Sirena Ula Eldoris!"

* * *

Ta dee! If you liked this leave a comment please!


End file.
